The Rescue
by Middleageslover
Summary: A song fic about Sam's destiny. Warning: contains spoilers for Born Under A Bad Sign, and possibly future episodes.


So I just watched the director's cuts for the next episode, and then heard this song, and thought of a story to write. Or rather, a song one-shot fic. Enjoy!

Warning, contains spoilers for Born Under A Bad Sign.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam and Dean, or anything else associated with the show. Only what I write is my own. The song is The Rescue, by American Hi-Fi

* * *

**The Rescue: **

Sam and Dean were sitting in the hotel room; Sam was finishing up explaining to Dean about what had happened, which, according to Sam, wasn't much. Sam couldn't remember anything, and Dean was frustrated. Sam was avoiding Dean's gaze from his position on the edge of one of the beds, while his brother was pacing back and forth in front of him.

"Sam, we just got to treat this like it was any normal gig, and you gotta-" Dean was cut off by Sam. "Gotta what Dean? This is my destiny, this is who I am supposed to become! Dad wouldn't have told you to kill me without a reason, and this is it. These feelings I'm getting, this blackout I had…_killing_ someone, Dean…we have to stop this. I am going to turn evil, just like some of the other kids like me have been turned. And there's only one way you can stop it," Sam told him, his eyes glistening with the tears building up in them. Dean's were near the same, but he wasn't buying the story Sam was trying to sell.

**I wish we could back   
to the beginning  
'cause there's something missing from your eyes.  
We lost a lifetime   
when I disappeared,  
now I am coming back to you.  
**

"Sam, I am not going to kill you, and you are _not_ dying. Not anytime soon, and definitely _not_ because of this so called destiny, you hear me?" Dean replied sternly. "What Dad said was bullshit, and he shouldn't have even told me. So forget about this destiny, because it's a load of crap. If the yellow eyed demon wanted you to turn evil, he would have done so already, not leave you to stay here with me." He paused mid stride and eyed Sam, waiting for a reply, which didn't take long to come.

**I wish I could fly, I know I can save us somehow.  
You thought you were safe and sound but you need a hero now.  
You gotta believe even with broken wings,  
I've come to your rescue and you can't rescue me.**

Sam looked over to Dean, then stood up off the bed and wandered around the room. "Dean, this is my destiny, whether you believe it or not, this is what is going to happen, and either we have to stop the demon, or you are going to have to stop me from killing more innocent people." Sam paused at the window and looked out into the dark night. The neon vacancy sign was glowing, reflecting an orange and green light onto Sam's face and torso. He turned and faced his brother and sighed a frustrated sigh. "Dean, we need to kill this thing, and even if we do, that's no guarantee that I won't become evil."

Dean just wanted to smack Sam upside the head for even thinking that way. "Sam, you are _not_ evil, and you will _never_ _become evil_, do you hear me?" he yelled.

**Summer's the season  
but you're cold and freezing,  
if there's a reason it's a lie.  
When did I loose you,  
I need you to pull through,  
the weight of the world never felt so alive.**

Sam was angry, frustrated, confused, and tired, but not in the mood to fight with his brother, so he stormed out of the room, leaving behind a stunned Dean who didn't follow him. Dean let him go, knowing his brother would come back. He walked to the table and picked up the phone book, and threw it as hard as he could against the door, wishing he had something else to break and take out his frustrations. Dean huffed and sat down on the other bed, opposite the one Sam was on, and laid back against the headboard and pillows.

He began to take in consideration of what Sam had said about taking out the demon, but there being no guarantee he would stay the way he was. That scared the shit out of Dean, but he had to try. He knew they had to kill the yellow eyed demon, and soon. They had, after all, been trying to kill this thing for the past twenty-three years, and they were so close, yet so far. The grudge he held for the thing was growing everyday, consuming him, driving out the hatred he carried around with him for those many years. Was there really any way to save Sam from this destiny he spoke of, or would he have to kill his brother in the end anyway?

**I wish I could fly, I know I can save us somehow.  
You thought you were safe and sound but you need a hero now.  
You gotta believe even with broken wings,  
I've come to your rescue and you can't rescue me.**


End file.
